The Bed of Flowers
by SimplisticDreams
Summary: Here on the bed of flowers, Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and her twinkling smile.  The heart of this fearsome demon was nearly moved with an unspoken joy...And she looked at him, her guardian and her big brother always there to protect her.' [Oneshot]


**_A/N:_** To be honest... this is my very first "complete" Inuyasha fan fiction. I was watching the anime one day and got inspired to write this. It's just a short little drabble.

* * *

The Bed of Flowers

"This is such a steep hill, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken cried, huffing and puffing with exhaustion.

His strides were long, and even though the touch of grass beneath his toad-like feet was soft, the effort of climbing was not at all pleasant. The only blot of unhappiness was Jaken himself with the birds swiftly flying overhead in a sky spotted with pure clouds on a blue sky. As he struggled, he noticed Sesshomaru merely pacing upwards effortlessly, indifferent and careless about the situation as always. Now the one who was in the front of them all was the young girl Rin, skipping with glee up the hill as if it was a straight path. Jaken shrunk at her energy and wondered how a human could be so joyous of such a climb. And seeing her leap drained all his effort, and Jaken plopped himself down on a nearby rock, clutching Ah-Un's reins tightly in his hand.

Of course Sesshomaru continued on and Rin the same, but it was the young girl who had reached the top of the hill first. Not at all drained by the climb, she spread her arms out and gasped with sheer amazement at the sight before her. Feeling the wind whisping through her hair, Rin gazed down at the scenery below, smiling ear to ear. What she saw was a field of flowers, seemingly placed just for her and only for her. The green grass was dotted with all sorts of colors—yellows, whites—small little flowers waving in the air. Sesshomaru finally stood behind her, seeing the visible dream before him as well. Though of course he didn't change his facial expression as usual, but something in his spirit lifted a little bit, knowing the smile on Rin's face was quite vivid at the moment.

"Look at all the flowers, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin chirped, looking back at her guardian, "May I go down and pick some?"

Sesshomaru paused a moment and looked at the scenery once more before his reply, "Do as you wish."

Giggling, Rin ran down the hill arms spread out once more. However her foot slipped and instead of gracefully reaching the bottom, she tumbled, sliding on the grass and falling on her back. The fall didn't matter so much to her though, since Rin now lay on her back with her arms spread out, and gazing up at the calm sky. The warmth of the spring sun bathed the skin on her small cheek and the wind seemed to rinse the rays with coolness. A content sigh and a small laugh passed her lips as she sat up and looked around at what seemed to be an endless myriad of flowers surrounding her.

The darkness of the times vanished at that moment and hushed away into the white clouds. Heaven reached down toward earth and with the wind as its breath spoke ever so softly in the air. Rin moved to one flower and brushed her fingers along its stem. She picked it and brought it to her nose, smelling the sweet odor that emanated from it. Pulling it back, Rin observed the marvelous colors spread on the pedals and caressed the flower between her fingers. She looked back to Sesshomaru on top of the hill.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She called, "Come and look at this flower!"

Of course Sesshomaru paused for a moment, continuing to merely observe Rin. However, if he had been like he was before his meeting with Rin, he would have never gone down to her—afterall he was a demon, and demons don't mingle with humans... But something in his mind pushed his legs forward, and Sesshomaru moved toward her. Though his heart may have been changed slightly—and he was hesitant to admit it—, the same stern look carried on his face. Even though it was the same, Rin could tell it was much softer than the first time she had met him. In her mind, she could see an ever so slight smile creeping across him as he approached her.

At last the last thump from Sesshomaru's black boots silenced itself, and now he stood over her looking down with the sun behind his head. Rin looked up at him, then down to the flower, and up at Sesshomaru again. She lifted her small hand and tugged on his long sleeve, bidding him to sit down beside her. Groaning a bit, Sesshomaru followed her wishes and crouched on the bed of flowers. As soon as he was at her level, Rin held the small flower up to him.

"Smell it," she said, "it's such a sweet smell."

Slowly, Sesshomaru leaned forward and flound that the tip of the pedals were brushing against his nose. When the sweet savor reached him, the smell was so strong for his keen, dog-like sense of smell, that he wiggled his nose and blew out a bit. Sesshomaru blinked when he heard Rin start to giggle.

"What makes you smile?" The esteemed Sesshomaru-sama asked obliviously.

"It is amusing to see your nose wiggle so!" Rin laughed. She soon pointed at a flower, "Here, pick this one..."

Sesshomaru moved his eyes to the single flower at the tip of her finger. He moved his hand toward it and his claws touched the edge of the pedal. He moved his fingers to the stem and pulled it out gently, and after doing so, looked at it as if it was the most peculiar thing he had ever seen.

"See? Isn't it pretty?"

"Hmph..." Shesshomaru grunted, and he held the flower toward Rin with his hand open and the plant resting on it, "You can have it."

Rin's eyes sparkled when he moved her tiny hands to his palm. She set her fingers on his hand and took the flower into her own, but she didn't move from there for a while. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled, thanking him graciously. Here on the bed of flowers, Sesshomaru looked back down at Rin and saw her twinkling smile. The heart of this fearsome demon was nearly moved with an unspoken joy as he spent this little moment with his happiness. And she looked at him, her guardian and her big brother always there to protect her. Sesshomaru, of course, did not notice the sudden softness of his heart, but undoubtedly he was in a much lighter mood. And even when Sesshomaru stood back up as Jaken came stumbling over the hill with Ah-Un with a quiet grunt Rin could read the reply to her thanks on his face. _You're welcome_.

"Rin, let's be off..."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" And she skipped off to his side.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Yay! The way I look at Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship is a sort of big borther/little sister connection. Though when she grows up, I believe it will be completely different. 3 Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
